a new world
by nuke01
Summary: A young Tele'dras girl ends up in an completly unknown world. Will she find her way home? First story. This isn't a story about valdemar . but there are afew elements of valgarth in it.
1. Chapter 1

Human journeyman mage:skydancer

ethereal familiar:bright flower

raven bond birds: raucous, restless, rival, rebel , raven

Human dark mage :hikari

servants: human jack

butterfree and dustox….

Skydancer was was watching the frenzied activity of the adults .as the clan prepared to leave.

"skydancer" daystorm called "Have you finished packing we're leaving in half a candle mark."

"Yes mum I've finished hours ago I'm ready to go whenever you are."

Daystorm waved and continued on her way. Followed by her flock of ravens

Skydancer turned and took the tree road too they're ekele.

They had been busy for weeks planning and preparing to leave.

Ever since the mages had found a location for the new vale

would sun flower leave some of her dolls behind as winter sky at asked.

Not likely she knew them all. Hopefully father wouldn't miss the place too much.

He had tried to hide it , but she had seen his face when he thought there was no one else.

He'd be sad to leave her mother was exited about the whole thing "A new forerst to discover." was wat she said when asked .and her sister was worried her dolls wouldn't had often

asked about it these past few weeks.

When she arrived her father was loading the last of they're possessions onto the hover sled with several dyhelie standing nearby "we're nealy ready to leave" her father replied to an unheard commend just when she drops out of the tree. There you are sky dancer go help your sister with her pack."

"Seems she made it to heavy." He added with a smile.

"ok dad"skydancer ran up the ekele steps. /"I'll see you on the other side "/she heard Tyrsell say.

When she poked her head through the floor hatch after looking around for a moment she spotted her sister dragging her pack."hey sunflower need help with that?".Sun flower looked up and her face broke into a smile "oh yes" she exclaimes with relief.

Skydancer climbs out of the trapdoor and picks up sunflowers pack."what did ye put in rocks?"she asked sunflower."my dolls" sunflower replied. Skydancer shook her her with a smile sun flower loved dolls she had so many of that she barely had room too sleep in.

And she had named every one of them.

As they descended the stairs her father put the last of the packs on the floating barge.

And turns toward them a smile upon his face. "Did you pack them all Sunflower?"

sunflower nodded and skips down the stairs. Sky dancer reaches the ground at the same time that sunflower practically leaps into they're fathers arms. Skydancer walked to the barge and put the big pack on top.

Than rowdy came winging in followed by the rest of the ravens and daystorm."We better hurry brightstar it's nearly our turn to go through the gate."then two of the dyhelie that had been waiting at the edge of the clearing came forward to allow themselves to be aitched in so they could pull the barge.

Skydancer helpt her mother to put the tack on is it all comfortable now misty ? Misty took a few steps.

/"There's something rubbing by my left flank"/ she replied. Skydancer adjusted the tack and then atacht the tack to the floating barge and the dyhelie moved of toward the gate.

"Well kids." Her father said. "Shall we all walk to the new vale ?"

"Yes!" Sunflower said and wriggled to the ground and took her fathers hand.

"You want to hold hands too." Daystorm asked with a smile.

"no thanks mum I'm getting to old for that.

When they came to the heartstone her friend fillis's parent just went through the gate he raised a wing.

/"see you on the other side "/ He said and went through.

Oke we're next her father said and they went to the gate skydancer held back a little she wanted to go through alone misty and her sister went first followed closely by her parents and sister.

Skydancer hesitated a moment took a deep breath and stept trough.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing skydancer notices is the rain … cold rain. There is no cold rain in 'k vala vale she thinks. She opens here eyes, right into the face of a raven which flew of startled dropping an acorn on her head."Ouch" she exclaimed "That hurt raucous," As she stood up she looked around for the rest of the clan. But she saw only a young bird /"not raucous"/ she 'heard' the reply. "What is your name?"

Skydancer asked . The raven thought for a moment /"Revenge"/he replied.

Skydancer blinked in surprise what could cause a bond bird too choose such a name.

She manege to keep from asking she didn't want to know

suddenly she heard a sound and as she turned toward it a rabbit that came waist high,

came of the bush

in shock she backed away. Without thinking revenge launched himself toward the rabbit chasing it away by Peking it's head and pulling it's ears. while calling in hatred/"Bad! Bad!kill!"/

skydancer also saw images of bird remains. Which confused her.

Now she was completely alone .

Where was she? Where were her parents? The clan? She huddled in fear against a tree for some shelter.

After a little while though revenge returned, settled down on her shoulder and pressed himself against her face.

/"Up. That way. Dry."/ he said

Not knowing what else to do she obeyed him and went to the bush

Revenge hops off her shoulder,

and went in first with skydancer right behind him.

Skydancer curls up and falls asleep completely worn out from the events.

Revenge settles down near her.

/"Up. Morning. Food?"/revenge say

skydancer opens her eyes blinking a bit because the sun shines in her eyes.

"Rou.." she starts to say but then she remembers where she is.

Revenge looks at her with sad eyes head sideways /"Need food?"/ The pain and sadness plain in his 'voice' . /'you know where?"/skydancer asked as she crawled out from under the bush.

As she stood up revenge hopt onto her shoulder, where he huddled down and sent her an image of where food was.

As she walk through the forest too where revenge had shown her the was.

She looked carefully around to find out were she was but she didn't recognize anything.

Maybe she was near the new k'vala vale? She wondered. The strange rabbit could be a pelliger changeling.

She had seen enough of them to know there where a lot of odd shapes out here.

And revenge was depressed she could feel it why? She suspected it had something to do with dead birds.

But what? And why could she feel him she mused suddenly she understood he was her bondbird .

But the happiness was heavily overshadowed by the fact that she was alone.

A bird dropped from the sky skydancer quickly leaped out of the way.

Dislodging revenge. Who quickly took flight.

And went after the bird . The frosty-white bird.

It dove toward revenge who rolled out of its way.

Peaking at the bird in passing.

He then turned on wingtip as the white bird does the same they fly toward each other.

Revenge pulls in his wings which causes him to fall out of the sky.

He then turns fall into dive and pulls up, wheels to the left and comes up above the white bird.

Which had turned to attack him again.

Revenge drops down on him and gives a hard pack on the base of the skull,

And quickly disengaged with a push from his legs sending the bird tumbling into some bushes.

As the bird frees itself the bushes start freezing

Some of the smaller branches break off as the white bird launched itself back into the air and the fight.

As shocked as skydancer was about the frozen bush she didn't lose her nerve as she had last time.

How could a bird do that. It was just touching it. She thought

A moment later she spotted a branch and picked it up and while holding it.

Waited for a chance.

The opportunity came when revenge did a flyby the white bird in hot pursuit.

She swung her makeshift bat at the white bird and send it flying into a tree then it fell to the ground the tree was white where the bird had hit she carefully poked the bird with her stick.

it had turned into ice.

/"Good. Now ice. No more hurt."/ Revenge said pleased. As he landed on her shoulder.

"What do you mean Revenge?" Skydancer asked.

Revence just huddled on her shoulder again /"Go eat."/ He replied as sad as before.

Oops wrong question. Skydancer thought.

"Sorry didn't wanna hurt ye." She said aloud.

She then made her way toward the bushes then revenge had shown her.

She had a very unexciting meal of berry's and some mushroom wich revenge thought were safe for her too eat.

Afterward skydancer started to wander trough the forest

crossing several streams some bigger some smaller

thinking about her family. They'd be worried about her. But they where surely looking for her.

The mages could search for her signature firefrost had been training her and knew her signature as well as her own they would find her soon.

But she had to try herself too.

Revenge she said to the raven who was once again on her shoulder.

/"??"/ Revenge sent.

"Have you seen my parents/" She asked sending him an image of her parents.

Revengeok thought for a moment./"No not see. Seen people"/ he replied sending her an image of people in some far of hills.

"O "she said then /"Seen people in forest?"/ /"No!"/ revenge shook his head because some water had fallen on his head as they brushed passed a few leafs.

/"sorry revenge"/ She said. /"!"/ Revenge sent.

Odd there had been water on those leaves. Skydancer thought most off the forest is already dry she thougt looking to her wet sleeve. Well as dry as it's going to get she added sarcastic as she stepped into a small stream covered by some leaves.

She manege to catch revenge who actually fell of her shoulder when she tripped.

She reached toward him with her mind to find out what was wrong with him.

Birds didn't do that.

then she had an odd feeling /"dizzy?"/ She asked him. /"!"/ the weak answer came.

She felt for his wishbone it was starkly pronounced. Not good.

/"You need food!"/ She told him. /"Not hungry."/ Revenge denied.

Without paying any attention to it. Skydancer held out some of the berry's she had saved for lunch.

/"your food"/ Revenge refused as he turned away his head.

She sent she sent a wordless reply that conveyed her worry for him.

Listlessly he ate it. she put him on the ground and removed the leaves that covered the stream so he could drink.

Noticing the water was far warmer then only moments before.

Revenge looked up at her for a moment then with a sigh he started to drink. When he had enough he flew back onto her shoulder. /Ready now! We go?"/ He asked.

Skydancer looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Although he still huddled he was a little more lively. "Sure." Skydancer said. /"which way to humans?'/ .

Revenge turned his head to the west. And skydancer started walking toward the hills.

By twilight the forest had turned into a swamp suddenly she felt the ground give way beneath her feet. In panic she tried to reach the edge.

But she only sank faster.

Revenge flew of her shoulder and landed on a bush .

His sense of lose\pain\sadness was so strong it punched through skydancers panic like a lightning bolt.

As she calmed down she remembered what ayshen had said.

"If you ever fall into quick sand don't move spread out your weight as if your swimming and let yourself be pulled out."

she took a breath too calm herself further and noticed she stops sinking.

"Oke so far so good ."

Now how do I get out I'm alone. Skydancer thinks." No! wait! I'm not." She exclaims.

I'll first have to calm him down. She thought and he's so depressed. Must think I'm gonna die.

/"Don't worry Revenge I'll survive ."/ /Not!"/came Revenge's sad/hopeless reply had he been human it would've been tear strained...but he looked over his shoulder and perked up a little.

/"Yes I will."/ Skydancer said firmly.//?'How? "/ Revenge asked /"You're stuck."/

Skydanccer looked around and noticed that there is a branch hanging just overhead.

She carefully tries to reach it.

But fails Revenge looks at her attempts with growing hope only to have it crushed the branch is too high.

/'Revenge land on branch! At the end."/ Skydancer mind called.

Revenge looked up and flew to the branch and landed at the very tip of the branch.

The branch bend down a little but not enough so he started bouncing a little

Skydancers fingers brushed against the leaves.

/"Wait."/ Revenge mind spoke and flew off.

"Sure" . Skydancer muttered. "It's not as if I can go anywhere else."

A couple of minutes later not one but four birds came flying back after some noise and shoving.

/"Watch you're wings"/ And /"He! I wanna sit there's"/they managed to get the branch bending so far,

that Skydanser could grab the small branches and and slowly make her way up the branch the birds carefully staying out of her way.

Finally Skydancer was far enough /"Oke guys up"/ one bird held it's head side ways for a moment but the other tree had already flown to a higher branch the raven quickly went after them.

After taking a moment to steady herself skydancer started swinging till she could bring her legs over the branch then she quickly made her way to the trunk and climbed out of the tree.

/"thank you."/ skydancer mind spoke to the strange ravens to her surprise one raven answered

/"You're welcome"//"People in hills! you go?"/ /yes "/ Skydancer said the raven tilted it's head /I'll help'.go sleep"/

skydancer crawled once again under a bush and fell asleep to the crowing of the ravens.

Skydancer woke with a start because a raven was restlessly poking at her with a stick.

"Yeah yeah. I'm awake." skydancer said waving a hand at it.

Skydancer crawled out from under the bush and saw a slightly amused revenge looking at her.

He was livelier then the night before she noted in surprise.

/"Go now?"/ The raven that had woken her up asked /"First eat"/ Skydancer said

/"Food there."/ The raven said, pointing it's beak toward a bush only a few feet away.

She went to the bush /"where others?'/ she asked as she started picking berry's.

/"With flock"/ it answered .skydancer felt a flash of depression, and turns to see the raven comfort him /"name restless."//name is skydancer."/ skydancer said /"that revenge"/ she said pointing to revenge /"!"/ Restless replied.

After breakfast they left

Somehow with the help of a sturdy stick and the two birds she manages to make it through the swamp

By twighlight she reaches the other side scratched, bruised and bone tired .she stumbles to higher ground and crawls under a bush and falls asleep both birds settle down on a small tree next too her


	3. a meeting

a meeting

Skydancer didn't wake until the sun was above the horizon.

Restless came nearly diving in, when she crawled from under the bush. Back winging hard Restless landed in front of her kicking up some dust./"Finally!"/ He exclaimed./"Revenge says. Come ."/ "Come where?" Skydancer asked. /"Follow me. I'll show."/ Restless said. And flew of in a hurry. Skydancer followed quickly.

After she had run into the sixth stream in less then 5 minutes she simply went up the nearest tree. Alerting Restless with a simple mind touch. And followed Restless further. Suddenly Skydancer heard a lot of noise, and a girl screamed. Skydancer sped up. And nearly passed Restless in her hurry to get there. Skydancer slipped. And fell. right on top of a very cold creature. Very nearly flattening it. Skydancer quickly rolled of before she could get frozen. A elemental slipped out from under the creature. Fleeing into some bushes.

Skydancer stood up as the ravens harassed a kind of big tailless cat. It nearly came to her waist. But it was painfully obvious that the ravens where helpless against it. Skydancer stood hesitating for a few moments. Can I do this? .Skydancer thought. I've never really fought before. At that point the cat leaped straight at her. Despite the birds frantic attacks. Skydancer ducked and rolled. Coming up with a stick in her hand, and threw it at the cat. Which attacked her again, completely ignoring it. Skydancer leaped aside and threw a levin bolt. It didn't have any effect on the the cat at all. As they circled each other with Revenge and Restless dropping sticks small stones and even the occasional branch, (straight of the tree, I might add.) On its head. Suddenly Skydancer threw a fire bolt at it. The cat shrank trough it hind legs as the bolt hit it. Leaving a small burn mark. The cat leaped forward snarling. Skydancer bearably manged to dive out off the way. She tucked in and rolled back to her feed throwing a series of fireballs. Interlaced with a few other spells. Which had no visible effect.

Skydancer was running out of energy as she kept casting fire spells at her opponent as it was the only thing that seemed to little half elemental was cowering behind her while cursing it's own inability to _**do **_ it happen. A sort of bond snapped into existences between them. Almost fully did not ask where the sudden energy came from. But started attacking her opponent with a new frenzy. Finally defeating it. And dropped to the ground. Exhausted.

After a moment she spotted the half elemental, more transparent then before, and it seemed to have lost some of the solidness it had. Having half sunk into the Revenge spoke up. /"She gave you strength."/ "She gave 'strength to me?"Skydancer asked in disbelieve. /"!"/ Revenge confirmed. /"give back?/ Skydancer looks thought full at the half elemental .If she gave energy to me. I should be able to give it back. Skydancer thought. Lets try to put up the link Starfall taught me. After a few attempts Skydancer succeeded in giving the creature some of the energy back. Feels little different then when I did it with Starfall Skydancer mused. While it wasn't much. It seemed to have helped the creature it was clearer and wasn't half submersed in the ground anymore. "Thanks for helping her. "A voice spoke up. Startled Skydancer spun on her heel, and looked up. Where she spotted another half elemental which although roughly the same size as the first seemed a lot more mature and actually seemed to stand on the tree branch instead of hovering over it. Like the first seemed to be doing on the ground.

Restless chose that moment to land on skydancers shoulder. "You befriended one of the big-ravens?'the half elemental ask surprised."I've heard of humans doing so on occasion . But to actually see it."It shook it's head in wonder. And half floated half dropped to the ground

"Well.. Er.. He's not my only one."Skydancer said. Turning slightly she held out her hand. "Revenge come over for a moment will ye?"

Revenge spread his wings and glided onto her outstretched arm."Two!" The half-elemental exclaimed.

"And why do you call him Revenge" She asked.

Skydancer blushed a little. "I didn't name him he chose it himself. Don't know why either."

The half-elemental blinked in surprise. "I have never even heard of a human with the skill to talk to them. Even for us ethereal's it is very hard to do."

This was a surprise for skydancer." But me whole clan c'n do it." She blurred out. Causing the ethereal to rise a bit into the air in surprise. Which decided to change the subject to something of greater importance.

"Anyway what were you thinking. To come out here to form a pact. It's stupid and dangerous. Hasn't anyone told you _why_ you make them in a s_ave _classroom instead of the_ middle _of a _battle?""_ Mum." The little one spoke up. "She was not planning on it. One of her birds spotted me being attacked and called her to help."

Skydancer looked at the little-one in surprise. Odd didn't the older one just say it was nearly impossible to do for them. She thought.

"And I wanted to help." The little one continued. 'And she actually gave me some of my energy back."

The older one was taken aback by this. "Battle-bonding is dangerous. For both parties. Also neither of you know you're own limits. So you can not even begin to hope that you know the limits of you're partner. You got practically drained. It's shear luck she could give you some of it back." Now the older one advanced on Skydancer. "I suggest you never try such a stunt again young lady"

she spoke with barely suppressed fury. Skydancer could actually see an odd energy coming of the creature. "Worried." Restless spoke. That aura means that she is worried Skydancer realized. "You're master is totally irresponsible letting you come out here alone. The older said.

At that point Skydancer exploded. "Now wait a second! My Master would not do such a thing. It's not as if I _planned _to come here, and my Master had nothing to do with it. He was already on the other side of the gate. She took a breath. "I don't even know how I got here." She said shrugging. This seemed to have caught the older one of guard. "I'm sure he doesn't know of you're kind." Skydancer said. "Or he would have told me about you're kind. and you're not on the list either." What list? The older one wondered.

Suddenly the younger one who had been silent through the exchange spoke up. " would you please teach us mum? I know it will not be easy it is hard when it is done safely."" That is correct young-one. And it will be thrice as hard with a battle-bond. Still I would not like to see harm come to you both." Turning to Skydancer "Well girl you managed to get you're self a little problem."

"You know what a bond is I a presume." "Yes." Skydancer replied. "It's what I'm having with Revenge. Restless has taken a liking to him that why he's with us." Older-one blinked. "You can't bond with great-ravens."Older-one declared. Revenge and Skydancer exchange a look /"Bond different."/ Revenge said /"Is bond."/ Revenge thinks its a different kind of bond, then the one between her and me.' Skydancer said. Nodding to the younger one"I think she's right mum." Younger one said. Older-one shook her head in wonder. The girl was fast. Maybe she was bonded to him in a very limited way.

"Well a bonding while done in a save environment. develops slowly, as you learn how to use prevents you from draining you're partner accidentally and likely killing yourself in the process. Now a battle-bond is different if you don't know what you,re doing you can get hurt and even die. Do you understand it so far ?

Skydancer bit her lower lip "Yes. "She nodded l" Sometimes when mages are fighting they can actually drain themselves. And if they aren't taken care of properly. Then they can die of drainets shock or exposure. mages fighting? Older-one thought. O well maybe in a battle against non-mages Or a black-mage those can be pretty fierce.

"Well it would take too long to take you to a proper master. So i am going to train you both. It won't be easy, and we don't have the time to take things slowly. So the first thing you need to learn. Is how too keep you're energy to you're self. Normally that is easy. In a fight or when one of you is tired. Like now. It is a lot more difficult, if not impossible to do so. I think you're close girl. You are controlling how much you giving her, or you would not be standing " "I'm not giving her anything right now." Skydancer said "She's right mum. I do not feel different like I did when you arrived ." the younger one said."Energy control is one of the first things we learn." Skydancer added.I just learned how to set up a link. That's why I could 'Feed' her. As we call it.

Now she turned to young-one."I'm sorry if I harmed you in anyway. I didn't think it was you're personal energy young-one looks slightly confused for a moment. "Well we were not in a position to think about what was happening then..

"Well " older-one said that makes things a fraction easier. You're previous training seems too have given you the most important skill. But I don't now what you know. So bear with me if I repeat anything you Know. "I've learned some shielding." Skydancer said. "You mean you've already learned shielding, linking and several attacks?!" Young-one blurred out.A glance from her mum silenced her.

For the next two months she was training under the supervision of older-one. In that time she bonded with restless and two other birds called Raucous after her mothers bird when she found him he hadn't been named yet. So she gave him one and rebel he had been banned from his flock because of his fighting spirit which was a disaster in the flock but very use full in battle, and he could follow orders. So it was not causing to much trouble, less then Revenge caused at times. And although the two ethereal's still weren't as skilled with understanding the ravens. There was an improvement now they understood how they talked especially Brightflower as she had started to call the younger-one. Was much better

Her fighting skills had also improved to no end .Because the ice-creatures were constantly skydanscer older-one spoke you're having enough skils now to go find an ethereal-master .I'll surely miss you brightflower older-one spoke the name for the fist time acnoliging the bond between the two. And turned and left the six behind.

Well we're on our own now .lets go to the see the city/"Through dessert?"/ Rebel asked slightly worried. /"hot." raucous agreed. They're training had taken them to the edge of the desert, and none of the bird fancied going there yet again..this time for a two day track. Still they had to go. Not going could easily harm brightflower. Let's go north Skydancer." brightflower spoke up. "It will be shorter from there. /Less time hot. Good!'/ Rebel said and flew off ahead closely followed by revenge and restless. Raucous stayed on sky dancers shoulder and with Brightflower floating alongside Skydancer they started they're track north.


End file.
